


The Truth About Captain Tight-Pants

by mercurybard



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how many pairs of pants does he own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Captain Tight-Pants

"'ey, captain! I gotta question."

Mal sighed. "Yes, Jayne?"

"Why you only got one pair of pants?"

Inara, who happened to be walking by, snorted…daintily. "Actually, Jayne, he has three."

"Party clothes don't count," the mercenary insisted. "We ain't never got much chance for partyin'. But, still, why you only got two pairs of pants?"

"I guess the better question, Jayne, is why you only got one," Mal snapped.

Jayne bristled. "I got more than one."

"How come we never seen the others then? Seems your always wearin' the ones you got on now." Mal nodded to the pair of khaki pants the mercenary currently had on.

"I got me four sets of these. Man as big as me—makes it gorram hard to find pants that ain't too short in the leg."

Inara's eyebrows arched upwards in surprise. "That actually made some kind of sense."

Jayne smiled. "Yeah, but it still don't answer my question. So, captain, why you only got two pairs of pants?"


End file.
